Priests, Planes, and Passports
by LAGC
Summary: Just how did the A-team find themselves on that landing strip in Guatemala being pursued and shot at by guerillas? The mission before the crash in "Holiday in the Hills" (S1 E9)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Additional specific characters belonging to Cannell et al: Season 1 episode 1 "Mexican Slay Ride" -Father Magill Season 4 Episode 5 "The Road to Hope" - Jack Daniels aka Hannibal Smith

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from Season 1 Episode 9 "Holiday in the Hills".

Author's Notes: A prequel to "Holiday in the Hills" - as challenged by my son.

Summary: How the A-team accepted the mission to find and retrieve the Church's building fund money.

 **Priests, Planes, and Passports : by LAGC**

 **1: Meeting the Bishop**

 **000000000000000**

A man cautiously approached the sprawling stone staircase leading up to an aging yet still grand carved door. He scanned the street and parked vehicles several times before quickly slipping into St. Mary's Church. Once inside Face removed his sunglasses and hood. He went to the empty pew nearest the Confessional and sat waiting. About ten minutes passed then a young woman, probably in her early twenties, emerged from the booth. She walked to the prayer candles, lit one, and knelt.

Face stood up then replaced her in the Confessional. He blessed himself with the Sign of the Cross and said, "Bless me Father for I have sinned. It's been about a month since my last confession."

"Go on my son. What do you need to confess?" Father Magill encouraged with his kind voice.

Face proceeded to unburden his conscience and soul. Once he completed his confession Fr. Magill offered the prayers of absolution and assigned Face his penance.

Then surprisingly the elderly priest said, "Templeton, my boy, please come to the rectory tonight. I have a friend whom I feel is in need of you and your friends help."

Face was startled but quickly recovered and anxiously asked, "Are you in danger Father?"

"No, no, Son. Do not worry. But my friend does need help. Can you come?"

"Of course Father. I will be there at 7:30. I will try to not be alone."

"Bless you, my child. Go in peace now."

Face left the confessional and bee-lined it back to his latest apartment. Once there he called Hannibal and relayed Father Magill's request.

"Ok, Face, I will meet you there at 7:30. I'll let BA and Murdock know about the meeting but only the two of us will attend."

"Hannibal, Father... " Face began to defend his priest.

"Face, I know that Father M would never deliberately burn you or us but he is a sweet gentle guy who could be suckered. I just want to protect our options ok?"

"Yeah I suppose you're right, Colonel."

When 7:30 arrived Face made his way to the rectory using his sneaky shortcut through the back alley. He had discovered it as a teenager while trying to slip out of the orphanage past curfew. He entered using the back door, which the priest always kept unlocked. (Despite years of Face, the nuns, and the police warning him not to.) Face made his way to the office on the second floor, he knew that was where he'd find Father.

Upon entering the room Face saw Father M sitting in his worn overstuffed armchair. Opposite him was Jack Daniels (aka Hannibal Smith in his wino disguise.) and another man, in fact another priest.

"Well about time you showed up, Lieutenant" teased Hannibal. Face simply gave him a sarcastic smirk and sat down on the rolling desk chair which he pulled up next to Father M.

"Ok, Father, please tell me what's going on?" Face said looking earnestly at his beloved benefactor.

"Ah yes, Templeton. Please allow me to introduce Bishop Perez from Guatemala."

Face and Hannibal exchanged hand shakes with the clergyman as Father M continued the introductions, "Lt. Templeton Peck and Colonel John Smith."

"Thank you for coming so quickly." said Bishop Perez.

"Well, we consider Fr. Magill family. And when family says they need us we come running." declared Hannibal.

"David, you tell the story, poor favor. You can tell it faster." pleaded Bishop Perez.

"As you men know, Guatemala is a tumultuous place right now. Bishop Perez's diocese has been overrun by guerillas. This troupe has driven out all clergy and stolen all the collected funds. That money was intended to repair two churches and the diocese orphanage. Now it will be used to fund the violence of the guerillas."

"And you'd like the A-team to go down there and retrieve your collection money. Right Bishop Perez?" Hannibal concluded.

"Si, yes. If it is possible. I do not want to see money, sacrificed by good people, squandered on bloodshed."

"Well what do you think, Lieutenant?"

"Shouldn't be too difficult, Colonel. A standard infiltration and recovery mission." Face said nodding at his commander.

'"Murdock and BA agreed to accept our assessment and decision about this case. So, Bishop Perez, looks like you've just hired the A-team."

"But we have not discussed payment?" replied the Bishop anxiously.

Face gave Hannibal a barely noticeable shrug which Hannibal returned, "Tell you what, we will discuss payment after the job is complete. Ok?"

"Bless you men. Vaya con Dios. Go with God's protection."

"We certainly hope so, Bishop." Face responded.

Handshakes were exchanged and both soldiers exited the way they had entered. The plan was that everyone would meet up at Face's place the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2- Prepping and Planning

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Additional specific characters belonging to Cannell et al: Season 1 episode 1 "Mexican Slay Ride" -Father Magill Season 4 Episode 5 "The Road to Hope" - Jack Daniels aka Hannibal Smith

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from Season 1 Episode 9 "Holiday in the Hills".

Author's Notes: A prequel to "Holiday in the Hills" - as challenged by my son.

Summary: The A-team prepares to retrieve the Bishop's building funds and Hannibal lays out the plan.

 **Priests, Planes, and Passports : by LAGC**

 **2: Making the Plans and Assigning Jobs.**

 **000000000000000**

"Fine Hannibal. I ain't got a problem with helping out old Fr. Magill or his Bishop friend. People gave that money to do God's work not guerillas' work. But how we gonna get to Guatemala?" rumbled BA as he paced across Face's living-room.

"By bus, BA. How else since you refuse to fly." Hannibal answered then slyly added,"Does delay us though and gives those guerrillas time to spend the church money."

"Well we best be getting on a bus and down there sooner than later." declared an unswayed Big Guy

Hannibal shrugged defeatedly and turned to Face, "Here is the supply list, Lieutenant. We need everything by tomorrow morning. I want us on the road by noon. Like BA said we need to be there sooner than later."

Face snapped up the list and became visibly flabbergasted. "Hannibal?! All this in under twenty four hours. I'm good, very good actually, but not even I can pull off miracles!"

"You'll find a way, Kid. You always do." replied Hannibal as he lit his cigar. "Use your magic ...and take Murdock with you."

"Sure, Faceman. Happy to assist the Great One." enthused the Pilot as he snagged the list to read it. As he scanned Murdock asked, "So what is the plan, Colonel?"

Hannibal winked at his second-in-command as he said, "A standard infiltrate and recover mission. We locate the headquarters, raid it, snatch the money, and get out. While engaging the hostiles as little as possible. After-all we aren't down there for politicians we're there for priests."

"Bishop Perez was able to provide us with a good map of the target area and the locations of the base and HQ. However, he didn't have any intel on the schedules and habits of the troupe." Face added as he spread out a large map with doodles representing the camp. The Team spent the next hour hammering out the details and timing of their assault. Once everyone was comfortable with his role Hannibal declared it was time to get the supplies.

He went off to call Amy to fill her in on their latest mission and to arrange for her transport them to the bus station and to pick them up on their return. BA would be storing his van at the youth center while they were away this time. And since he was unburdened with mechanical duties, he prepared the munitions and artillery Hannibal's plan required. Face and Murdock set off to do the "shopping."

Once the pair were in the 'vette, Face started to gripe about the list, "Dynamite, passports, and a fully fueled plane- all in under twenty four hours! Hannibal is expecting miracles here."

"Easy, Faceman. We'll get it done, muchacho." Murdock calmly said.

Face glared at him incredulously, "I've got none of any of this in a pipeline right now. Passport themselves are a task. It took me a month to acquire our last set and then BA went and burned them during his fit when he woke up after our trip home from that Tijuana mission. The dynamite might be simpler especially if I purchase some from a certain character I know. Hate to deal with his ilk though ...but I may have to under this deadline. And then there is the plane ... "

Murdock could see his buddy's creative mind tying itself into knots.

He reached over and patted Face's shoulder. "Don't worry, Face. Leave the plane to me I already have a plan."

When he saw Face about to protest, Murdock continued, "No, no. Don't ask any questions or put any worry lines around those baby blues of yours. Just drop me off at that bus stop so I can get to work."

Face still looked doubtful but he pulled the car over to let Murdock out.


	3. 3: Passports on a Wing and a Prayer

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Season 1 episode 1 "Mexican Slay Ride" -Father Magill

Season 4 Episode 5 "The Road to Hope" - Jack Daniels aka Hannibal Smith

belong to Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from Season 1 Episode 9 "Holiday in the Hills".

Author's Notes: A prequel to "Holiday in the Hills"

Summary: Face acquires the passports and explosives.

 **Priests, Planes, and Passports : by LAGC**

 **3: Passports on a Wing and a Prayer**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000**

Once he dropped off Murdock, Face made a quick stop to don the appropriate wardrobe for his scheme to acquire passports. Twenty minutes later he parked a few blocks away from the Los Angeles Passport Agency. Face entered the agency making sure that his tattered leather brief case was noticeable while he humbly adjusted the white collar under his black shirt. He meekly joined the queue.

Two agents indicated that they could help him. After a quick assessing glance Face knew exactly which clerk to approach. She was a young lady, early twenties. Light brown hair styled in a neat Princess Diana hair cut. Most importantly she was wearing a delicate golden cross on a chain around her neck.

"May I help you, Father?" she asked as Face approached her window.

"Ah yes my good child, I certainly pray that you can." Face replied serenely with a shadow of an Irish accent. "I have a terrible problem. But first, Hello, my name is Father Sean Riley."

"Hello, Father Riley, my name is Kathleen Donnelly. What can I help you with?"

"Ah a fellow babe of the Emerald Isle." Father Riley added with a sweet, beseeching version of his mega-watt smile. "I have an emergency passport situation. You see, I and three fellow servants of the Good Lord, are scheduled to travel on a mission of mercy. We are set to leave tomorrow to bring crates of clothing, linens, books, and art supplies to several impoverished orphanages in Guatemala. All of the local orphans at Angel Guardians have worked so hard to amass these gifts for their sisters and brothers."

Father Riley paused here to sigh sadly. Through his lowered eyelashes he spied Kathleen looking sympathetically at him, so he continued,

"Well ye, see, I am in charge of gathering and sorting all our travel documents. My fellow volunteers are, as we speak, at A.G. packing all the donated supplies and preparing them for transport. Well,yesterday evening, while my back was turned, one of the little troubled waifs at the home snuck into my office and swiped the passports off my desk."

Father Riley, slowly reset his thin round spectacles, which allowed him to surreptitiously assess his mark. Kathleen was totally enthralled. Face caught his self-satisfied smile before it made to his lips.

"Well Johnny, that's the waif Dear, he's very frightened that we, particularly a volunteer named Albert of whom he's quite fond, are leaving permanently. The poor child is burdened with trust and abandonment issues because of the dreadful life he had before joining us at Angel Guardians. Anyhow, Johnny was desperate to keep us from leaving so the boy stole our passports and tossed the into the campfire. We have a summer nighttime tradition of stories and snacks around the campfire. Of course Albert snatched the documents out of the flames as fast as he could but alas they were quite damaged and I fear rendered useless."

Kathleen interrupted Face's tale with a small gasp. Face nodded remorsefully and explained,

"Now we have to get replacements but we must leave tomorrow. The orphanages to which we travel are in a very troubled location. There is much turmoil and fighting there, but the local leaders have agreed to allow us safe passage to complete our mission of mercy. However we are confined to a very specific and limited time frame. We must leave tomorrow or not at all. I fear all those poor, poor, parentless children will have to go without clothing and other basics because of the damaged passports."

His tale of woe complete, Fr. Riley gazed imploringly at Kathleen. She returned the look with a watery glimmer on her eyes.

"Oh Father that is awful." commiserated Kathleen."Please do you have the damaged books with you? Perhaps I can do something. Those poor children need you."

Face reached into his tattered case to retrieve the scorched booklets. He passed them to the clerk with an emotional, trembling hand.

"There, there, Father. We will get this fixed." Kathleen assured him, patting his arm.

"Ooh I do hope we can. And without a fuss, I don't want young Johnny to face charges or any such business. The poor child is not a criminal. He's just scared and misguided."

"I'm sure we can protect him, after all he's been through enough already."

Well it took a couple of hours and several covert phone calls and copyings but Kathleen came through. Father Riley was in procession four brand new passports: one for himself, a Jack Devine, a Henry Michael Murray, and one Albert Baddington. He offered a quick blessing to Kathleen and scooted out of the Agency.

He hotfooted it back to his corvette and removed his stiff collar then undid the top buttons of his black dress shirt. He rubbed his freed neck then checked his watch. Face winced and drove off swiftly, the day was burning away. He still had to locate some dynamite and meet Murdock back at the bus stop at which he had dropped him.

"Man oh man, I hope Murdock pulled off the plane. I am really running out of options here." Face mumbled to himself as he sped of to his next target


	4. Pretty Planes All in a Row

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Season 1 episode 1 "Mexican Slay Ride" -Father Magill

Season 4 Episode 5 "The Road to Hope" - Jack Daniels aka Hannibal Smith

belong to Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from Season 1 Episode 9 "Holiday in the Hills".

Author's Notes: A prequel to "Holiday in the Hills"

Summary: True to his word, Murdock acquires the plane.

 **Priests, Planes, and Passports : by LAGC**

 **4: Pretty Planes All in a Row**

 **000000000000000**

After Faceman left him at the stop Murdock waited for the correct bus. To kill the time he practiced his yo-yo skills. This delighted a young brother and sister team. Their tired mother passed him a grateful smile for entertaining her children. Their bus arrived first and Murdock's followed five minutes later.

He rode it to the edge of the city then walked the few blocks to his destination. The sign at the gate read "Handy Randy -Aeronautical Repairs". Looking ever so innocent Murdock skipped through the gate and into the nearest hanger. He located the locker room and relieved it of a blue-grey company jumpsuit. He pulled it on over his own clothing. He slid on a pair of dark aviator sunglasses which he had pulled out of his leather jacket. Then to complete his disguise, Murdock turned his ball cap backwards and sunk it low onto his forehead.

He meandered over to the large cork board that displayed the work orders for each of the planes perched on the rental repair line. After scanning the choices Murdock settled in on a Beech C185.

"Ah a classic beauty from the fabulous forties, fixed wing multi engine. Yes, she'll do just fine. Umm and she's gonna get a full fuel tank so they can take her up for a diagnostic flight. Yep that's our lady." the pilot said to himself.

Murdock lurked in the shadows assessing his terrain and formalizing his plan. He watched as the plane -registration number N81GB - was approached by the fuel truck and received her breakfast. Using his watch, Murdock kept careful track of the time to calculate the number of gallons pumped into his lady's tank.

When he deemed the tank to be practically full, Murdock went into action. He slinked over to the supply shed nearest the plane. He pulled a trash bin a relatively safe distance from the structure and set it a blaze. In mere seconds, a billowing smoke cloud rose engulfing the shed.

He stumbled out toward the plane wheezing and coughing.

"Move! Move that fuel truck out of here! That fire is outta control. You wanna see that truck explode like a gigantic cherry bomb!?" Murdock frantically hollared at the fuel man.

"Oh my God! What happened?" screamed the frightened man.

"How does that matter? Move that truck, man! Where is the pilot? This plane, is the tank full?"

"Yes, well practically." replied the man as he fumbled trying to wind up and secure his gas hose so he could escape with his truck.

"Where is the PILOT?" repeated Murdock waving his hands frenziedly while chasing the scared worker.

"There isn't one here. Just me. And I gotta move my truck. Not like I can fly that thing anyway."

Murdock spin around several times to keep the frantic mood high.

"Damn I'll have to do it myself. Sure hope I can remember my intro flight lessons."

"Whatever, dude, I'm outta here." the gas man grumbled as he sped off in his truck.

Murdock grinned gleefully and climbed into the plane.

By time the fire team arrived on scene all they noticed was the tail end of N81GB as she took to the air.

Murdock flew the plane to the abandoned airstrip that Hannibal had written on Face's shopping list. He was so pleased with himself that he paid no heed to the psychotically spinning compass or odd whine in the reciprocating engines. After all, the plane had been on the rental repair line. He landed, secured his prize, then hopped on another bus to return to his original stop to reunite with Face.


	5. Dynamite, Demolition, and Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor did I create, any of the A-team characters (main or support) nor do I own, nor did I create, any of the episodes. That credit is due to Stephen J. Cannell and his associates. Any familiar catch phrases or settings also belong to the Cannell team.

Season 1 episode 1 "Mexican Slay Ride" -Father Magill

Season 4 Episode 5 "The Road to Hope" - Jack Daniels aka Hannibal Smith

belong to Cannell and his associates.

Spoiler Alert: References characters, locations, plot, and revelations from Season 1 Episode 9 "Holiday in the Hills".

Author's Notes: A prequel to "Holiday in the Hills"

Summary: Face and Murdock try for the dynamite.

 **Priests, Planes, and Passports : by LAGC**

 **5: Dynamite, Demolition, and Disaster**

 **000000000000000**

Murdock knew by the way Face launched the corvette at the curb that something was wrong. In an effort to not add to his buddy's stress level, Murdock actually opened the side door and entered the passenger seat as a civilized human instead of his usual leap over the side and onto the seat.

"What's the matter, muchacho?" he asked his distracted partner in crime. "Clearly you've met with success as I can see the passports right here near the gear shifter."

"Yeah I've got the passports. Took me the majority of the day but Father Riley and crew are re-documented. It's the dynamite that's the problem." Face replied grouchily.

"What happened?"

"Well I didn't get out of the Passport Agency until 2pm. Then I shot over to the house that Dix Weaver operates out of. It's in a real dicey part of town and I hate going there, especially in my 'vette but I was pressed for time and went. Well I get all the way there, ready to plum straight out pay for the goods, only to find the house is a completely burned out shell. Of course my car had drawn a lot of attention so I had to make up some story about why I was looking for Dix. The thugs who came up to me simply said that Dix had blown his house and himself to Kingdom Come and I had no reason to be in the their neighborhood. Since I clearly agreed I hightailed it out of there and now here I am sans Hannibal's TNT."

Murdock thought this over for a minute then a wide smile spread across his cheeks, "I've got your solution, Faceman! The construction site on Route 15 will have the stuff we seek. I read in the paper that folks were complaining about the noise from the late night blasting at the site."

'"That's really a far off destination, Murdock. You're talking at least three hours round trip." Face replied in a dubious tone.

"Do you know of any place closer from which to scam the needed supply, oh Facial One?" Murdock logically countered.

"No. Let's go then. The late shift might be easier to con than the day shift, anyway."

Face was thoughtful for a minute then his eyes sparked with a scheme, a tried and true one: Good Cop Bad Cop or in this case Good and Bad Safety Inspectors. He even had he fake ID badges in the trunk. Face shared his plot with Murdock. They worked out the details and timing as Face set off for the Route 15 site. They worried that the 'vette might be a bit of a red flag but then decided that with the cover of dusk, and a bit of luck, no one on-site would see it.

As they drove, Face began to relax a bit especially after Murdock assured him that the plane was ready and waiting as per their Colonel's orders. He was just beginning to enjoy the ride when Murdock let out an alarming whistle. They had just left Route 10 to merge into Route 15. Face saw the problem right as Murdock had started his whistle. They had merged into the middle of a military convoy.

"Oh for Pete's sake! Its not my day today! Why on earth are all these military vehicles here?" whined Face

"My guess is that's it's new recruits headed out to Fort Irwin, Faceman." Murdock answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh thanks or that info, Uncle Sam." Face sarcastically replied as he tried to inconspicuously weave himself through the convoy.

They were almost free when disaster struck. They were neck and neck with a sedan on their left. Face glanced over and to his horror found himself eye to eye with none other than Colonel Lynch. The enemies recognized each other in that same instance.

"Oh Frak!" hollered Face as he slammed down the accelerator. "It's Lynch!"

"Golly, Faceman you weren't kidding when you said this wasn't your day!"

"NOT helping Murdock! There is a pistol in my glovebox get it ready would ya."

Murdock checked the weapon and prepared to use it if necessary. Face drove like a rabid NASCAR racer - dodging in and out of lanes and cars -as he tried to shake off Lynch.

"Face please loose this Sucker. There are so many civilians around us that I really don't want to have to open fire."

"I know Murdock. I KNOW!"

Face executed another daring lane change and then utilizing the breakdown lane he was able to put a large motor home and several capped pick-up trucks between them and Lynch.

"This is better, Muchacho but I can still see him so he can still see us. Whoo-Hoo! I think he may have just tried to grab the steering wheel from the passenger seat. I guess Francis doesn't think his underling is driving effectively. And Ya-hoo, that caused them to spin out! Now's our best chance, Buddy."

Face hadn't let up on his accelerator yet. Suddenly he giggled uncharacteristically. Murdock glanced over to see him grinning slyly.

"There's our spot." Face said as he slipped the 'vette into a pocket space between three semi trailer trucks. The rigs encased the small sports car in a triangle of tires and steel. That masked the car from Lynch. Face remained there until the next exit. It was a sharp blind ramp that obscured his dart off the highway. In his rear view mirrors he spied Lynch's sedan race on past.

"Oh this is just great. Lynch is going to have every one of those new soldiers scouring this highway and the exits trying to find us. We've got to get out of here." said Face.

"'Where is here?" asked Murdock as he pulled out a road map from under his seat.

"I think the sign said exit 116-Beech Ave." Face answered.

"Ok. That means we are in Fontana then. I'll plot us a new way to the TNT. One that doesn't include the major highway."

"NO! Just plot to get us back to my place. I feel that the construction site is too high risk of a target right now." Face instructed as he steered his car off the busy street and onto a lesser road.

"I completely agree. Home it is."

"What am I going to tell Hannibal?" Face began to fret.

"Well, we can go with the truth...or...we avoid telling him anything and acquire the TNT in Guatemala. I'd bet dollars to donuts that those guerrillas we'll be dancing with will have some lying around that we can put to better use." suggested Murdock.

"Hmm, you might have something there buddy. Would save us the stress of getting TNT across the border."

 **ooooooooooooooooooo**

 **ADDITIONAL COPYRIGHT INFORMATION etc.**

Colonel Francis Lynch is also a character belonging to Cannell and associates.

"Frak" is a catch word from the Original Battlestar Gallactica and is thus the creative property of Glen A. Larson. I couldn't resist this opportunity to have Face say it. Please forgive my geek indulgence.

Fort Irwin in California can be dated back as far as 1942. In 1979 is was established as a National Training Center. It is located in northern San Bernardino County, California. (Wikipedia)


End file.
